


Twice as Many Stars in the Sky

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Six Trope Bingo Card [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the planning in the world isn't enough to prepare Syaoran for Sakura's news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Many Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Jesse McCartney song SO SUE ME. Part of my Round Six Trope Bingo Card.

When Sakura comes home, her face is contemplative, thoughtful in a way that Syaoran hasn't seen in a long time. It sets a quiet sort of worry going in his chest, but when she smiles at him and kisses him, he considers letting it slide. But the look doesn't fade. He reaches for her elbow as she steps back, holding her close. "Sakura?"

She winces, looking a little embarrassed. "That obvious?"

Syaoran shrugs. "I know you," he says simply.

Her worry softens into affection, and she stands up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. "That you do." She drops back down onto her heels, worrying at her lip for a moment longer. Then she nods, as though steeling herself, and looks up into Syaoran's eyes. "I made an appointment for tomorrow with Haruno-sensei."

Syaoran frowns, scrolling through his mental file of names, and when he finds Haruno-sensei, he feels his eyes go wide. "The--"

"OBGYN, yeah," Sakura says, biting at her lip again. "Is that--?"

Syaoran hauls Sakura in close, scanning her face. "Are you--?"

"Late, yeah. By a good two weeks."

Syaoran wastes no time in darting in to press a kiss to her lips, one hand warm and firm at the base of her neck as he kisses her soundly. "Sakura…." He tries to find the words to continue whatever he'd wanted to say, but he can't seem to find them, so he leans in and kisses her again instead.

Sakura pulls back, laughing a little. "I don't know anything for sure," she cautions, but Syaoran just darts in, kissing at her throat instead of meeting her eyes. "That's why--" She giggles as he swipes his tongue over the sensitive space behind her ear. "That's why I made the appointment. Syaoran. _Syaoran_."

He pulls back, smiling at her, unable to keep himself in check. "Yes, my love?"

Sakura goes a little pink, but holds her ground. "Do you want to come with me?"

His smile goes even wider at the offer. "Yeah?"

"Of course. I don't want to go without you."

Syaoran leans in to kiss her lips again before pulling back and smiling. "I'd be honored."

She smiles back, a helplessness in the look, and Syaoran can't help but feel honored at the absolute trust in her gaze. He leans in to kiss her again. "Thank you," she whispers, and Syaoran presses the kiss to her lips without another moment for pause. "Thank you."

"Sakura…." With a laugh and a smile that is giving rise to an insistent ache in his cheeks, he tugs her close, just breathing her in. "Sakura. Thank _you_."

"What, because it might get you mother off your back?"

Syaoran pulls back, looking into her eyes fiercely. "No. Because I want to start a family, and I Want to start it with you."

Sakura's face goes a little soft, but he can see the hint of nervousness behind the expression. "You're not…?"

"Scared?" he fills in for her. "I'm terrified. But that doesn't make me want this any less. I'm in this for the long haul," he whispers against her temple as he pulls her close. "I want this. So much."

Sakura pulls back, a wide smile on her face. "Me too, Syaoran. Me too."

Syaoran smiles. "Good. I'm glad."

Whatever tomorrow brings, they will be able to weather it, of that Syaoran is sure.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
